


young justice: legacy

by AlmondRose



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-it fic, Gen, M/M, basically this is an s3 rewrite bc gay rights lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: A year after the events of Young Justice: Invasion and the Team is more focused than ever on bringing the remaining meta-trafficking rings down. However, the amount of them seem to be a little too much to be a coincidence. Meanwhile, Batman is keeping too many secrets, and the original Team is more divided than ever.





	young justice: legacy

**Author's Note:**

> -i WANT this to be 20 chapters like a wholeass season but i suck so it'll probably be less. tbh i'd be proud of myself if i manage to get a nice story done in 10  
-i'll add more characters and tags as the story progresses, esp cause i want some characters to be surprises! i think i covered all the relationships, though  
-script format bc i love myself and it's SOOOO much easier  
-if it addresses a character by first name they're out of costume and by superhero id they're in costume  
-gay rights!

GOTHAM. 

[An outdoor scene. The sky is grey and clouds roll in. There’s a cluster of people dressed in black around a coffin. Next to the coffin is a dug hole. Behind it are a few other graves. In the cluster of people, we see M’gann, who’s hand is on Gar’s shoulder. Next to her is Kaldur, Artemis, and then Conner. Around, we see Diana, Clark, Dinah, Red Tornado, various League members, including Zatanna and Raquel. Next to Diana is Donna and Cassie. Cassie is holding hands with Tim, who has tears streaming down his face. Dick is next to Tim, and Babs, wheel-chair bound, is next to him. Behind Dick is Alfred.

The first of the party starts to leave, including some JL members and Team members. Artemis, Conner, M’gann, Kaldur, and Will are the last to go, besides Cassie, who squeezes Tim’s hand. Tim nods at her and she leaves with Donna, uncertain. The only people left are Dick, Tim, Babs, and Alfred. A little away from the little cluster, Kate stands, her arms crossed. Closeup on Dick’s face, and he lowers his head in acceptance]

SIX MONTHS LATER. 

COASTAL CITY. 

[There is a dark warehouse next to a river. Someone from below shoots up an arrow to the roof and uses it as a grapple, taking herself up. Another shape joins her, flying next to her. He lands nearly on top of her.]

SPEEDY: Hey! 

BLUE BEETLE: Sorry!

MISS MARTIAN, telepathically: Shh! You never know who could be listening. 

SPEEDY: I know, I know. Let’s go!

[Blue Beetle and Speedy crouch down and head to the vents. Blue Beetle cuts a hole into the metal and removes the circle.]

BLUE BEETLE: Ladies first.

[Speedy goes in the hole and Blue Beetle follows her down. They crawl through the vents.]

ORACLE, over earpiece: Stop here. 

[Beetle makes another hole, and the duo drop down into the dark room. There’s a blur of light.]

KID FLASH: Okay, I’ll admit that crawling through vents is totally moded. Although this was a pretty easy break-in.

SPEEDY: Shut up! You’ll--

[Lights turn on all around them, revealing various masked shady individuals]

SPEEDY: --jinx it. 

[The trio start to fight, Speedy shooting arrows and Beetle using his canons and Kid Flash...idk, running fast? Punching people? Whatever KF does.]

BEETLE: You just had to say something, didn’t you?

KF: Okay, I get it! SO not crash.

ORACLE, over earpiece: Speedy! Behind you!

[Speedy turns and sees a door behind her. She goes through it, running through a dark hallway and coming into a room with teens tied up. Some kids are gagged, but the ones that aren’t gasp and scream.]

SPEEDY: No, don’t worry! We’re here to rescue you!

META-TEEN #1: Oh, thank goodness. 

[Speedy runs around untying them. The ones that get untied first help her with the others. Suddenly, more goons run in and Speedy shoots arrows at them, knocking them over.]

SPEEDY: O, now where?

ORACLE, over earpiece: There’s a door just around the corner, but after that my videos are blank. Be careful!

[Speedy leads the kids to the door, KF and Beetle running into the room to help her. They get outside by the river, and a girl surges out of the water.]

DOLPHIN, over mind-link, and gesturing wildly: I was beginning to be worried!

SPEEDY: Less worrying, more helping!

[The group leads the kids to the bio-ship, which Miss Martian reveals. It has stretched to be big, like a bus.]

MISS MARTIAN: Come on, kids. 

[They go inside, but before any of the superheroes can get inside, a masked man grabs on to Dolphin.]

MASKED MAN: We’ll keep one meta!

[He runs, dragging her away despite her kicking. Her teammates run in after her.]

KF: Dolphin!

[Once they are inside the building, it is much harder to follow the man dragging 

Dolphin away, and they must go into the area Oracle can’t see on her computers. Beetle breaks a locked door down and they go inside, poised for a fight. 

Inside, masked men hold a struggling Dolphin. Behind them are tinted horizontal tubes with silhouettes of people inside them. One is open, and the men are trying to put Dolphin in it.]

KF: Hey! Let her go!

[Speedy shoots arrows at the men, but they dodge. Beetle sends out blasts but the men get out guns and the teenage superheroes have to dodge them. Speedy frees Dolphin who sends blasts of water around the room. The kids and the men are about equally matched.]

UNKNOWN: They aren’t worth our time.

KF: Is that…?

MASKED MAN #2: Boss?

UNKNOWN: Get the hostages and leave. 

[The masked men take the tubes and start to leave. The teens run after them but when they get outside someone shoots a net at them and they’re knocked over, tied together. A helicopter descends from the sky and the masked men’s boss comes out of it while they load up the hostages.]

SPEEDY: SLADE??

KF: Oh, we are definitely moded. 

MOUNT JUSTICE. 

[The computer announces Speedy, Blue Beetle, Dolphin, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian as they Zeta in. Inside the Cave are Red Robin and Static Shock, who are playing Smash Bros]

RED ROBIN, pausing the game: So? What happened?

DOLPHIN, telepathically: Slade. 

STATIC SHOCK: Oh, jeez. That’s not good. 

MISS MARTIAN: Do you wanna tell Batman, Red Robin?

[Red Robin looks down at his lap and shakes his head. Miss Martian sighs.]

WATCHTOWER.

[Miss Martian stands before the JL, Aquaman behind her. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman are absent in the sea of faces]

MISS MARTIAN: While we managed to rescue the majority of the teens, Alpha Squad said that Slade took more away.

BLACK CANARY: If Slade’s involved in all of this….

MARTIAN MANHUNTER: Perhaps it was a one-time thing, and he’s only involved in the one ring. 

AQUAMAN: I’m afraid we cannot accept that until proven. We must assume that if Slade is involved...the Light could be as well.

MISS MARTIAN: I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news. 

AQUAMAN, putting his hand on her shoulder: Nobody blames you, M’gann. 

MISS MARTIAN: Thanks, Kaldur. I’m just not sure how to tell Batman….

ORACLE, from a previously-unseen screen across the room: Don’t worry, I’ll tell him. 

AQUAMAN: Thank you, Oracle.

[The meeting is adjourned and people spread out. Zatanna passes MM and smiles at her. Green Lantern shoots her some finger-guns and a wink. Miss Martian looks away.]

AQUAMAN: You know, he’s pretty nice once you get to know him. 

MISS MARTIAN: You know I don’t do that anymore. 

AQUAMAN: Yes, I know. Not to talk only of work, but we never hang out anymore. 

MISS MARTIAN: Maybe if I didn’t live in a cave babysitting a bunch of teenagers--

RED TORNADO: Now you know how I felt.

[Miss Martian and Aquaman laugh.]

GOTHAM. THE CLOCKTOWER. 

[Oracle is in front of a screen, typing madly. She clicks on an icon that has the Batsymbol on it.]

ORACLE: Reports say Slade has involvement in the meta-trafficking. 

BATMAN, over comm: Acknowledged.

ORACLE, rolling her eyes: Okay, yeah, whatever. 

[She turns in her chair and pulls up a purple screen, reminiscent of the screens Dick had in his gloves in S1. There are three silhouettes of heads on the screen]

ORACLE: You know the situation. Check it out. 

SILHOUETTE #1: You’ve got it. 

[Oracle closes the screen. Her original screen crackles to life.]

BATMAN, over comm: Oracle! Intel on Penguin’s location. 

ORACLE: I’ve got it, I’ve got it. 

[Cut to Penguin, who’s running. He has a pair of bags in his hands and dollar bills float out of them.]

PENGUIN: This is what I get for letting Riddler buy off my drivers--!

[He turns into a dark alley and stops running, dropping the money bags and panting.]

PENGUIN: Should be safe…

[Laughter fills the air. Penguin straightens and looks around wildly. The laughter seems to be coming from...above?]

PENGUIN: Who’s there? Harley?

[A dark shape descends behind him. A bat-shape.]

BATMAN, from behind: Boo.

[Penguin screams. He waves his umbrella at Batman and it pops open, releasing a stream of gas. He backs up, grabbing the money bags with his free hand. Robin lands behind him, going in for a kick. Batman returns to the fight and Robin flips around, helping whenever Penguin lands a blow to Batman.]

ROBIN: This is almost too easy!

BATMAN: Stay whelmed, Robin. You never know what tricks he has up his sleeve--

[Penguin wacks Batman with his umbrella, connecting with his neck. Batman groans in pain, his voice kind of weird. Robin kicks Penguin’s stomach and grabs his arms, zip-tying him and shoving the umbrella away.]

ROBIN, turning to Batman: “Whelmed”? That’s not a real word.

BATMAN, recovering: Never mind. 

ROBIN: Your voice modulator’s broken. 

BATMAN: I know! 

[They bring the money back to the bank and get into the Batmobile. They drive to a secret bunker under Wayne Industries. Alfred awaits them.]

ALFRED: Let me see your modulator, sir. 

[Batman takes off his cowl and reaches into the neck part, handing Alfred a small device. Alfred takes it and leaves. Robin takes off her mask, too.]

STEPHANIE: So I think I figured out the ‘whelmed’ thing. Like not overwhelmed or underwhelmed, but just regular whelmed. 

DICK: We don’t have time for this. Come on. Now that patrol’s over….

[he goes to a shady part of the room and turns on the lights, revealing a big machine.]

DICK:...we have work to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments & kudos always enjoyed <3


End file.
